My mind, his muscles
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Mikuo, a 15 almost 16 year old student at Melody High. Unlike his sister, he's mostly the schools Chemistry loving nerd, which costs him a beat down. After running away from school, he runs into a rocker. I don't own vocaloid. R
1. Chapter 1

**Miko: I'm usually the all time LenxKaito fan...but, I'm taking a break from that and starting with Mikuo and Akaito! Hope you guys like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

`My name is Hatsune Mikuo. The brother of the most popular girl in school. Does that also make me popular? No.

Everyone doesn't like me because I'm obsessed with chemistry and reading. It doesn't even seem much, but, I get beaten up because of it. I tried to tell my sister about this problem but she's just like everyone else. She bullies me by calling me names, or throw crumpled up paper at me when I happened to pass by. It's been like this since we entered in High School. We're now in tenth grade now, but,...time just seems so slow-` I stopped my writing once my journal was snatched.

"_Is this a journal?"_ I nearly jumped out my chair once I saw Leon snatch my journal away. He's one out of many of the bullies that bully me in the school. "You really are lame snot hair. For being so lame, you're not getting this back dork." The blonde flicked my forehead and whistled over to his friends so they could come over. Knowing what was about to happen, I grabbed my book-bag and ran out the library as quick as possible.

I had to leave the school early today...again. It's not like I want to leave the school at all, It's just that I'm afraid of everyone. If I'm running away from a group of people who are trying to beat me up, the students will see and capture me so they can let them. Leaving school would mess up my grades on almost all my classes, but I have no choice. I have no one to run to. I can't defend myself because I'm too weak compared to everyone. I'm simply unwanted by everyone.

Passing through a crowd of people, I pushed the exit door open so I could run down the street. I knew that they would sometimes get lazy to run after me once I came out the building, but I still ran just in case.

I slightly looked back to check if they were on my tail, but then stopped dead in my tracks after I saw that they didn't even run after me. "Thank goodness..." I whispered to myself. Turning back around, I began to walk up the street so I could go home. I really didn't want to leave school so early today. I've been working on this chemical that could help mend broken bones faster. Why was I making such thing? So that if one day I get my bone broke, it could be healed quickly within a day.

_`It's time! It's time! It's time!´ _My timer began to ring on my phone. It was that time of day where I have to take my Anti-Depression medication that had been prescribed to me not too long ago. It only made me even more depressed to know that I have to take them. I even sometimes wondered if they even worked. They only made my surroundings look like a haze, and that was what I liked about them.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the small pill bottle. Before I turned the cap open, I then realized that I didn't have anything to drink down the pill with. " Call me Mister Unlucky guy." A slight laugh came out from my misfortune. "Great, I'm already thinking about bringing out the old rope from my last attempt." I frowned as I said that, then kept walking.

_"I don't think you would want to do that kid." _A hand turned me around to see an older man. He looked pretty young, but still a notice of him being older. His hair was red, matching the color of his eyes. Two piercings were on the topper part of his right ear. The man wore a white tank top with his black jacket unzipped. He also wore black fitted jeans to match his figure. His body itself was tall and well toned. _"Hey. Hey kid, you okay?"_ The man snapped me out of my gaze and handed me a bottle of water. I blinked a couple of times to reassure that this was really happening. Someone actually being nice to me.

I took the bottle and brought out my pills once more to bring out one. It only took a matter of seconds to swallow the pill down. The pill was quickly taking effect. My surroundings were getting hazy, yet still noticeable. "Thank you sir." I handed back the water to him. A small smile appeared on the strangers face, along with him putting his hand on top of my head.

"Sir sounds too old. I know I'm 21 and all, but don't call me Sir kid. Call me Akaito." He chuckled after he said that. It was then that he dug in his pocket to pull out a paper and hand it to me. I took the folded up paper and read it. `**_Melancholy Town performs at the Underground Sound 5p.m.-7:30p.m. Friday evening& night 10:30- 12:00 midnight.´_**"Me and my band are performing at the Underground Sound this Friday. You should come and bring you little friends. I already know that you're going to catch the evening one because of your little curfew." This guy is so cool. He has a band...and are inviting me on top of that! "Try not killing yourself. I'd like to see you make it to the show. Hope you like rock kid." He gave a slight wink, then started to walk the other way.

"...Sugoi..." A small smile began to appear on my face as I watched him walk away. He's my idol now.


	2. Best friend Discount?

After twenty minutes of walking back home, I finally made it. The only good part about leaving the school early is that I don't have to deal with Miku in the house. She always go through my things and take the things she likes. Luckily I made a secret stash of my money behind my clock.

Sliding that thought aside, I slipped my shoes off and walked into the house. " -_Sigh s.f.x.- _Finally-" I was cut off from speaking once I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I took it out to see Luki's name on the Collar I.D. . Probably wondering why I'm not at school again.

Walking over to the couch, I plopped myself down on it as I answered the phone. "Oi Luki-" "Why aren't you at school Baka! I thought we were suppose to work on the experiment today! Did they bully you again?" He almost made me deaf from screaming into the phone. "I thought I told you to tell a teacher or get me!" I felt the tension of him scolding me through the phone. He's lucky he is my best friend or else I would've hung up on him by now.

"Ne, Ne Luki. I'm fine now. Besides, if you help me, you'll get beat up too like last time." I laughed once I heard him mumble something like `Sc_rew you´ _. "Oh! Luki! When I was walking home, I forgot to bring water for my medication today and I was saying how depressed I was. Then this guy from out of nowhere, gave me his water and started talking to me. His name is Akaito. He's five year's older than us. Cool right?" I began to smile as I brought out the paper to look at it again., isn't he the head singer for that one band Melancholy Town? I thought I heard his name a couple

"Hm...Isn't he from that one band Melancholy Town? I thought I heard his name a couple of times, but I'm not too good on the knowledge of that band." I heard the sound of the school bus in the background. " Can't believe he bumped into you out of nowhere. Was there anything else you two talked about or did than just hand a bottle of water to you?" Snickering sounds came from the phone.

"For your information, yes! ...I got invited to his performance tonight, and I could bring any friend I want to. I was thinking that we could sneak out and go tonight. We can catch the one from 10:30 p.m. to midnight!" I half squealed over the phone as I jumped up and down on the couch. A small silence began to form until I heard Luki say, `_Shut up. I don't believe you´ . _He said in disbelief. "It's true! I have the paper now! We have to go Luki!" I begged.

"Calm down Mikuo. I'm excited as you are so I'll go, but it's a rock concert. You don't have any clothes to go in there with. I sure as hell don't have any clothes to go to a rock concert either." He said half worried and half happy. It only took him to tell me that in order for me think about it. I really didn't own the best casual clothes, and neither did Luki. "Tell you what. Meet me at Hot Topic. I know a friend who works there that might give us clothes, and a good discount. Be there in about 15 minutes." He hung up right after he was down talking.

Why couldn't it be 30 minutes? I just got here! -Sighs- A discount is a discount, right?


	3. Beneficial Deal

**Miko: I know my reviews aren't much, but I'd still like to continue this story. Hope the rest of you like it ^_^ Enjoy. Oh, and thank you LenxKaito! You're a big supporter to me. I'll never forget you.**

* * *

After talking to Luki on the phone I quickly grabbed my book-bag and left out the house. The Hot Topic wasn't too far from where I lived. It was merely just a street away in the mini shopping-center. I never really paid any mind to it since I don't go there to shop or anything.

I paced up the street with a matter of minutes. Coming up at the corner I saw Luki standing across the street by a bench waving to me. I eagerly pressed the crossing button so I could walk across the street.

My feelings are full of excitement. I mean come on now. I've been invited to a rock performance, even though I had not once listened to roc- "Get your ass over here and quit daydreaming! The light is allowing you to cross, idiot!" Luki half yelled over to me, snapping me out of my daze. I only shook it off and hurried to the other side before the light changed.

Right when I walked up to him, we began to walk towards the shopping-center. He never told me he had a friend that worked at Hot-Topic. I didn't even know he knew other people. Weird.

"How much money did you bring? I don't know how much of discount he's going to give us." He gave an irritant sigh. I then patted my hand on his shoulder, giving him a slight smile of it being okay. "Let's walk faster before it closes." He began to walk even faster as he checked his watch. I simply followed behind him as we came up to the store.

Without getting a chance to see the outside of the shop ,he opened the door and dragged me inside. The walls were a shade of dark purple with posters of metal bands on them. Accessories were all in the front while the clothes and shoes were in the back. I never seen a place so...dark.

"I thought that was you Luki!" A voice came from near the back of the store. Once we turned around we saw a boy with blonde hair sprint towards us. He wore black shorts with yellow overalls hanging from the sides along with leather knee-high socks. A yellow laced ribbon bow was attached on both sides of the socks. As for his top, it was a regular white shirt with `Metalica ´ written on it. His combat boots were also leather. This boy was a true rocker.

"Sup Len. This my best friend, Mikuo." Luki introduced me to the blonde. He gave a bright smile as he held up his arm to shake my hand. I gladly took his hand and shook it in response. " I helped Len and his sister with their home school set-up a while back. Now we're pretty good friends." Luki laid a hand on the blondes shoulder as he said that.

"Okay, okay, okay. Enough with the introduction. Tell me about the whole bumping into a member of Melancholy Town. I want to hear every. Single. Detail." Len looked at me in a curious yet creepy expression on his face. Out of natural reflex I backed away a bit. "Which member was it? Was it Meito, Kaito, VY2 a.k.a. Yuma, Akaito, or IA?" Luki held him back by the shoulder so he could stop invading my personal space.

I pulled out the paper the man gave me and gave it to Len. He took it and examined over it. "His name was Akaito. He said I could bring a couple of friends if I wanted to. Me and Luki are planning on catching the one that last till midnight. We decided to come here to get cloths that would make us fit in at least, but the problem is that we have no idea about the music of their band...or rock plainly-" "You two never even listened to Melancholy Town and yet you were lucky enough to bump into their lead singer?! That's it! I'm going to make a deal with you two!" Len yelled at the both of us while jabbing his finger onto our chests. He then stopped what he was doing and paced himself across the room.

"I forgot to tell you that he could get aggressive sometimes. Sorry." Both me and Luki tried to rub the pain away.

"Okay you two, the song that is playing now is called Palette made by Melancholy Town. This is one five of their top well-known songs. Remember that. " He walked back over to us with a couple of CD 's in his hands. " There are a total of five members in the band. Akaito, age 21. The same age as his brother who is also in the band as well. His singing abilities are unknown, but he is the lead guitarist. There are a total of two guitarists in the band which are both Kaito and Yuma. Kaito is actually known as the mysterious one out of the group because he's extremely silent. Even his own brother has a hard time making him talk." He held out one of the CD 's and pointed to the blue head that was licking his guitar. "I'm such a huge fan of him!" Len nearly squealed.

Me and Luki took the album and examined it. I didn't know what the kid saw in this guy, but if he all this knowledge about this band then maybe he could help us greatly. "What was the deal you were talking about?" I pipped up. As soon as he said that, he handed the other songs to us and held up the paper I gave him.

"I'll let you two get whatever you want and help you get cloths that will suit you,`If´ you let me come with you guys-" "Deal!" Both me and Luki yelled to him. That deal was more beneficial to us than it was to him,but, we'll tell him that later.

"Great! We have till 10:30 to get you two ready. So that basically gives us about four to five hours since it's 6:12. That sounds about enough." He then took a step back to look at us. " Perfect. You guys about the same height and frame as me. This should be no problem so stay right while I go pull out a couple of clothes for you to try on." We both watched as he skipped merrily towards the pants ile.

Both me and Luki stayed silent as we watched him. "When do you think we should tell him that-" "No... . He'll find out soon enough; just give him some time. For now, let's take advantage of this deal and get as much stuff as we can." He began to snicker to himself. I couldn't help but do the same.


	4. Are you ready?

**Miko: Thank you to the people who are following this story, I really appreciate it up to my fullest. I'll try writing more to this story. Like I said before, I have six unfinished stories so it's going to be a bit hard. Enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

After hours of listening to the songs off of the Melancholy Town album, joking around, and chatting, Len was finally done helping us dress into something that fitted us. Me and Luki got dressed inside the fitting room about ten minutes ago, and yet he's still in there.

I came out not too long ago so I could view myself in the mirror. I am shocked as to how different I looked with these clothes. I wore a mini ruffled Lolita skirt with leather shorts underneath. Instead of my usual ankle-length socks, pure knee-highs were placed onto my legs along with thigh-high fishnets underneath. A tiny tear were placed on the knee-highs so that the fishnet and my knees showed.

As for my upper-half; a sheer tight T-shirt was placed on me. Since the shirt was too see through, Len made me wear a leather black short top underneath. It didn't make much sense since it only covered my chest. ...So different. The only thing that was a little normal was the fact I wore regular black Converse.

I saw Len skip next to me from the mirror. I could see how satisfied he was with his own looks. "I'm glad to see how well the outfit I picked out for you works. All that's left now is your hair and make-up." He held up what it looked like to eye-liner and lipstick. " This will only take a second if you don't move, okay?" The blonde began to start with my hair as soon as he said that. I was too fascinated with how I look and not complain about anything.

"You two need to hurry up. It's 9:43." We both turned to see Luki stand against the wall that was near us. He sort of wore the same outfit Len was wearing earlier today except he was wearing a mini collared shirt. It was like an ordinary long-sleeved collared shirt except that its length towards his torso only went down halfway past his chest. Just like my own shirt, it was tight against his body. The only difference was that his whole stomach was showing and the ribbons and overalls were pink.

"About time your sorry ass came out the fitting room! Though I must say that I'm glad that you did your hair and make-up properly." The blonde yelled at Luki as he began to spray my hair and ruffle it. "Luki, I need you to get the Taxi number I left on the front desk and call it. I'll be done with Mikuo in just a minute." Len demanded.

With a single nod, Luki was already dialing the number.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked at myself in the mirror. ...This is me.

* * *

**Akaito's P.O.V.**

I sat in the back of the stage along with the others trying to tune their instruments. It was very boring waiting for everything to be set up. I mean seriously, by the sound of the people inside the building, it's pretty much a full house. `...How troublesome.´ I sighed to myself as I got up from my seat and walked over towards the curtain.

Leaning against the wall I took a peek through a small crack of the curtain and saw the full house. Just as I thought.

`It's pretty full in here!´ I heard one of the audience say. I turned my direction to see the kid from earlier. It actually shocked me to see him come here; especially in the type of clothes he's wearing. Though, I have to admit that the Kid visual style does suit him quite well.

"So the brat actually showed up." I smirked to myself till I felt a hand slap against my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Meito stand next to me. He looked ready to perform. "Oi! What did I tell you about -" "I know, I know. You don't have to explain it every damn time." The brunette scratched the back of his head, then laid his hand on my shoulder while scooting closer. "I just wanted to see which brat you were talking about." A slight chuckle escaped out as he tried to guess which one it was.

I saw the kid talking to two other people. A blonde and one with Pink hair. ...Must be his friends. "Over there. He's standing in the middle between the pink-head and the blonde." I pointed over towards the three. They were all dressed in Kei visual.

"Damn!" He nearly shouted out while pushing my head to the side. "What's the Pink-head name? He's pretty cute for a boy." Meito began to smirk. `...This pervert.´ I gave a brief sigh before I turned back to see how things were coming along. Before I could even do that, IA came up to me pointing towards the stage signaling us that it's time.

"Geez, it's about time! Whoo!" I gave a big smile to him to let him know we're on our way. I then grabbed hold of the back of Meito's vest and dragged him towards the stage. "C'mon pervert, you'll be able to talk to them when we're done performing, okay?" I told him as I dragged the brunette up the steps.

We all made our ways to the spots on the stage and got ready. Meito sat within his drum-set, anticipating for us to pass time so he could talk to the boy. IA secured the strap to his bass so that it was comfortably around him. It was then that I saw Yuma walk up next to him and do the same.

I knew I didn't have to check if Kaito was on stage; he might be silent and sometimes have a lack of presence, but I always know that when we're ready to perform, he's always standing to my right. ...Damn, makes me remember that not even I had heard him talk ever since he was four. I guess that's part of his mysteriousness.

Grabbing hold of the Mic I gave a thumbs up to everyone. "Are you tired of feeling alone? ...So tired of the pain?" The sound of the guitars began to play along with the sound of the crowd roaring. "The type of pain caused by love. I give it a name, and it's called..." The curtains started to pull up, revealing the crowd slowly but surly. "Leia." I whispered into the Mic as the music began to play.

`Hope the kid likes the show.´ I thought to myself as I looked down to him from the crowd.


	5. Phantom Guitarist

**Miko: Sorry for not posting a chapter in such a long time. I kept trying to update my other stories as much as I can. Anyway, I don't want to hold things up; Here's another chapter of My mind, His muscles.**

* * *

_**Akaito's P.O.V.~**_

_`Leiaaaa, Leiaaa~' _I held onto my note for the longest I ever could near the end of the song; and once the sound of the guitars died down the crowd went silent for a moment, but within a second they began to cheer louder than what they usually did. "Yes.." I whispered to myself being satisfied. "Thank you for listening!; but for now we are going to have to take a short break to get ready for the release of our new song. It will take us up to twenty-five minutes so hang tight!" I announced into the microphone one last time before waving to the crowd.

As I was waving, the curtains had started to close down on us so that we were blocked off from the audience.

"Finally! Hurry up and bring that cutie over to hang with us backstage!" I felt something hit the back of my head and turned to see that it was a drumstick. "C'mooon, hurry up Akaito." The brunette begged as he came up behind me. I only rolled my eyes and sighed from his child like behavior.

"Alright. Calm down horn-dog." I said once I slightly opened the flap of the curtain to look at the kid. He was smiling brightly among the others in the crowd. _`He looks as if he's having a good time with his friends. ...The blonde looks as if he took a shot of adrenaline, Mikuo is happy, and the pink-head looks very uninterested in the surrounding he's in.' _I thought quickly to myself until I saw the boy made eye-contact with me. I winked at him and smiled as I walked across the stage.

I ignored the sound of the crowd and kept focus on kid.

He looked up at me as I squatted down on the edge. I didn't notice the make-up he was wearing up until now. "You look different without the glasses but I'm glad that you're not being depressed and what not." I extended my hand out to him. "C'mon. I want you and your friends to come and meet the guys."

Him and his friends stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't help but laugh at each one of their face expressions. "Oh wow. ...Thank you sir- I mean, Akaito." He grabbed a hold onto my arm and I quickly pulled him up on the stage with me. I then held out both of my arms to his friends.

"Okay, you two next." I said as I took both of their arms and pull them up. It was quite easy since they were both light-weighted.

Some of the people in the crowd were jealous but, I didn't care.

Something about this kid was far different from any other fan that I'd have. Other than it being quite obvious that he never heard of my band, or even listened to rock music before. Unlike him, during the concert his blonde friend looked like he was about to have a heart attack. ...Most likely the craziest fan I had ever saw so far.

As I walked them through the curtains, I nugged the boy on his shoulder playfully. I only did it to break him out of his shyness a little.

"I can sort of tell that this had been the first time you've been to a concert. Am I right?" I looked down at the kid and placed my hand upon his shoulder. He tensed up a little and relaxed soon afterwards.

Shaking his head he smiled gently as he gazed up at me. "I guess it was obvious. This was my very first concert; along with this actually being the first time hanging with a small group of friends." A slight chuckle managed to escape at the end of his sentence. I couldn't help but smile after listening to his laugh. ...it was pretty adorable to see him enjoy himself.

Right when we approached the door to our hanging spot, I quickly turned the knob and opened the door wide for us to come in. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Mikuo and his friends. I invited him to come and see the concert." I hid the urge to laugh as I watched him and his friends huddle close to one another timidly.

Chuckling beneath my breath I closed the door and placed my hand back on the kids shoulder. "Don't be so shy, none of them will bite. ...Maybe Meito towards your friend, but everyone here is friendly." I smiled down at the boy as he looked up at me. He reminded me of a puppy going into a new home. Confused at first, but sooner or later starts to feel accepted.

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

Me, Luki, and Len stood there looking at all the band members before us. Even though I was no ultimate fan like Len it was still amazing to be with them in the same room. Except...I didn't see that one bluenette from the CD cover Len showed us not too long ago.

Knowing that Akaito is sort of an elder friend to me now, I was pretty sure that he can answer my questions so I tugged on the sleeve to his shirt and met eye contact with him.

"Don't you have a brother?" I stood on my tippy toes so I could whisper up to his ear. It was a bit surprising to see that even when I do that, I still couldn't reach his height fully.

I heard him laugh slightly at my question. "I think you're talking about my brother Kaito. He's pretty much known as the `Phantom Guitarist'. Reason being is because obviously it doesn't look like he's anywhere in this room..., but he is. His highly lack of presence and him not taking makes him seem like a ghost. " He told me and the others. " Once you do see him, Don't expect to get a conversation with him at all. He hadn't spoken to anyone since we were kids-" He paused from finishing his sentence once we saw a certain bluenette walk past us with a smoke trail following him.

Akaito laid a hand on the other man so he could turn around to face him. I was amazed once I saw how he looked. He looked like Akaito, but not at the same time.

"There are kids in here, quit smoking around them Kaito." Akaito tried reasoning with him but the blueberry kept the same expression on his face. Uncaring.

"K-K-K-kai! T-T-To!" We all turned to stare at Len who looked as if he was holding his breath for an hour straight. His eyes were glued right onto him.

Both me and Luki had started to fan our blonde friend before he passed out. The bluenette, however, stared at his brother and then to Len. He began to move in front of Len and squat down so he was eye level.

The man inhaled another puff from the cigarette and kept it in for a short moment. Leaning closer towards Len, he then blew out all his smoke onto his face causing him to cough a little.

"What the he'll Kaito?!" Akaito pulled his brother back from Len before he tried to burn out his cigarette on his neck. Though Kaito didn't look phased to even the slightest of ways.

We patted Len's back so we can help him stop coughing. "You okay Len?" I asked as I watched him stopping.

All he did was look at the both of us and smiled while giggling a little. "He...blew onto m-my face..." (_(THUD! s.f.x.) _Both me and Luki gasped as we saw Len pass out. `I'm not surprised, and I'm not dragging him home.´ I heard Luki mumble in an audible tone.

From that, I slapped Luki on his arm so he could shut up.

"If there was one thing Akaito forgot to tell you about his brother is that he treats the ones he know he'll like, like trash. ...For example, your friend." The base player referred as AI came and told us.

At least we can tell Len when wakes up that Kaito likes him...


End file.
